


Christmas Help

by slof



Series: Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Who can tag, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Writing Prompt: Character A is desperate to find a particular item (book/toy/etc.) as a present for someone. Character B helps
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Christmas Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Christmas Help

**Author's Note:**

> I have 12 different ships with 12 different writing prompts that I got from here!
> 
> https://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134418796558/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge
> 
> This one is fic #4.

Takahiro stared down at the list he held in his hand. He  _ hated _ Christmas shopping. Gathering a list of names and items to match those names was difficult already. Walking around a store and try and find those things? Even more difficult. Especially when Takahiro was cold and tired.

He really shouldn’t have stayed up so late doing stupid shit, and he really shouldn’t have waited so long to get presents for people. College made everything so much more stressful though, and Takahiro just wanted a break from it all. He wanted to enjoy his night. So, he stayed up all night on his one free night playing video games, watching YouTube, and scrolling through social media.

Now, he was tired. Well, Takahiro was usually always tired, but he was more tired than usual as he walked through the mall. He wore his coat and scarf, his mouth hiding behind his collar. Even though the store was heated during the cold seasons, Takahiro was still cold. 

His fingers skimmed against the paper in his pocket--the paper with names and gifts to match those names. He pulled it out and stared at the list. 

_ ‘Oikkawfwa - Somnnetting fucin stubi lik a hair straahherner or semmeothing’. _

Takahiro really wrote shit down while he was half-awake thinking that his fully sober self would be able to comprehend what he had meant. Hajime’s gift was harder to understand. He didn’t even want to begin to try and figure out what he had meant. 

There was only one person able to read Takahiro’s stupidity, so he scratched his name off the list so he couldn’t translate his own gift and rang his number.

_ “Makki, what’s up? Missed the sound of my voice?” _

“Yes,” Takahiro replied. He held the phone up to his ear and looked around him. The mall was far too loud for anyone passing by to hear what Takahiro was saying, and if they were, they weren’t going to be listening to him. “I missed your voice so much, you big hunk.”

_ “Aw, do you need a backrub? Kisses?” _

“Shut up.” Takahiro’s lips curved into a grin as he looked around once more to see if anyone was listening. “Can you come to the mall?”

_ “Are you asking me on a date?” _

“Yes.”

_ “Ooh, I never thought you would make the first move.”  _ Takahiro could hear movement on the other end, the jingle of a set of keys.  _ “Why am I really coming to the mall?” _

“I need help.”

_ “With?” _

“I need help getting presents.”

_ “You haven’t done that already?” _

“I’ve been busy, Mattsun.” Takahiro could hear a car starting on the other end. 

_ “I know, I know. I’m on my way, dude.” _

“Thank you.”

_ “Don’t thank me. Pay for lunch.” _

Takahiro chuckled, “Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

  
  


* * *

Takahiro didn’t have to wait long for his friend to show up. He waited near the entrance of the mall and watched as the curly haired guy stepped through the doors. His head turned, eyes looking everywhere until he spotted Takahiro. Once he did, he smiled and didn’t hesitate to make his way over to him.

“Makki,” Issei began, “let’s have our date.”

“Don’t make me swoon over you,” Takahiro joked with a smile as they began walking. He pulled the paper out of his pocket and handed it off to Issei. “Here.”

“What’s this?” Issei unfolded the paper and skimmed it. “Oh, so, I’m just your translator?”

“Yup. Also, I’m extremely tired so you also have to baby me.”

“Alright, baby, let’s go.” 

Takahiro rolled his eyes though that didn’t mean there wasn’t an amused smile on his face. “Item number one?” 

“‘Oikawa - Something fucking stupid like a hair straightener or something’.”

“Wow,” Takahiro said in awe, glancing over at the paper in Issei’s hand. His eyes stared at the first thing written in his messy handwriting. Looking at it and hearing Issei’s translation, he could totally get that out of what he wrote. “You’re a genius.”

“Thanks, baby.” Takahiro slapped his shoulder. “What? You’re the one who said I had to baby you.”

“Shut up. I meant literally.” The two blindly walked into a store.

“What? Like, tuck you in and read you a bedtime story?”

“That’d be nice, yeah,” Takahiro nodded. Issei let out a chuckle. “Are we really getting Oikawa a hair straightener?”

“That’s what you wrote down.” Issei stopped at a shelf, boxes of hair straighteners, curling irons, hair dryers lined up on the shelves. He grabbed a curling iron off the shelf and stared down at it. “How about Oikawa with  _ curly  _ hair? Are you telling me you don’t want to see that?”

“Iwaizumi with curly hair.” 

“Are you trying to make me cheat on you?” Issei smirked, and Takahiro laughed.

“No, babe, don’t leave me for Iwaizumi.” Takahiro leaned on Issei a little, his shoulder pressing against his. There was this spark that Takahiro could swore he felt when they made contact. The feeling of his arm pressing against his? Takahiro’s heart jumped. 

“He is  _ The Hajime Iwaizumi _ though,” Issei said as he grabbed another one off the shelf and stared down at them to compare. “This one is cheaper.” Issei raised the box in his left hand a little and shook it. Hearing that, Takahiro grabbed the one in his right hand and set it back on the shelf.

“You know me so well. Grab the cheap one. Who’s next?”

  
  


* * *

They got Hajime a gift, other members from their Seijoh volleyball team back in their last year of high school, his and even Issei’s parents (the two families had always been extremely close), friends from Tooru’s other group of friends that Takahiro had met who he completely loved their energy. Tetsurou Kuroo and Koutarou Bokuto? God, they were gems to get along with. So, the two had got them joke gifts. 

Takahiro was left ordering food. He had promised Issei he’d order lunch afterall. After knowing Issei for years, he knew exactly what he wanted, so Issei stayed back at a table they chose in the mall with all their purchased gifts. He even sat back there with Takahiro’s scarf, it laid on the back the other chair at the table. Takahiro had gotten a little warmer while walking through the mall with Issei. He’d laugh and jump around a bit more being in the comfort of his best friend.

The strawberry blonde picked up the tray of food and drinks and carried it over to the table, setting it down in the middle of them as he took a seat. He watched Issei as the other male stared carefully at the list.

“What?” Takahiro asked as he shoved a few fries into his mouth. “Wphat are fou reeding?” He leaned closer, trying to get a look at the paper as well. All names were crossed off. There was nothing he could be looking at. 

“My name,” Issei answered.

“What about it?” Takahiro fell back in the seat, and he crossed his arms. 

“I can see it  _ and _ read it.”

“Can you tell what I wanted to get you?”

“Do you remember what you wanted to get me?” Takahiro shook his head. God, what did he want to get Issei? “Then no.”

“Mattsun!” Takahiro snatched the paper from him. “What does it say--how can you read it through the scribbles?”

“You didn’t do a very good job scribbling it out.”

“What does it say?”

“Not telling.”

“I’m never buying you lunch ever again.”

“I’m never helping you shop for Christmas gifts again.”

“That’s a bit rude.”

“Are you shitting me?” Issei laughed. “You just said you would never buy me lunch again. Food beats Christmas shopping.”

“This is the worst date ever,” Takahiro mumbled as he brought his drink to his lips. He slowly sucked on the straw. 

Issei chuckled. “You’ve been on worse,” he said. Issei knew Takahiro and everything he’s been through. He’s seen the men and women that Takahiro had been on dates with. In his opinion? They all treated him like complete shit. Issei swore he would show them how to treat him better. He swore  _ he _ could treat him better, and maybe Takahiro wanted him to. 

_ ‘MMAatsukawka - aSKi hss’ _

Translated to:

_ ‘Matsukawa - A kiss’ _ .

Issei was good at translating Takahiro’s jumbled words but saying that it was a kiss that Takahiro was asking for? He wasn’t sure how confident he was. Though, he had to try  _ something _ . 

They both always had a spark between them. Leaning on each other and laughing, an endless amount of inside jokes, both chiming in to pick on Tooru, inviting themselves into each other’s apartments without words needing to be exchanged, the closeness of their families mainly because of their relationship. The list could go on and on.

Issei had always felt the connection between them, and honestly, not doing anything about it killed him inside. So, maybe, if deep down Takahiro really wanted to kiss Issei, he could. 

* * *

The two walked out to Takahiro’s car, and Issei helped set all the gifts in the back of his car. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to follow you home and help you bring everything inside for you?” Issei asked as rocked back and forth on his heels, his hands were stuffed deep in his pockets. Takahiro reached up and grabbed the car door, closing it quickly so he could also put his hands in his pockets (also to keep the heat in that was blasting in the car). He felt as if his fingers would break off from being frozen solid. 

“No, I’ll be fine. You’ve done enough.” Takahiro took a breath out to see his breath in the air. “Look, I’m vaping.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“That would make you moronsexual.”

“Are you insinuating I like you?”

Takahiro shrugged, “Why wouldn’t you? I’m a pretty sexy guy.” Issei smiled, and he grabbed the scarf he had hanging on his shoulder--Takahiro’s scarf. The other had forgotten to grab it before leaving the mall. He grabbed both ends and swung the scarf around Takahiro’s neck, pulling him closer.

“I’m pretty sure you think the same way about me.” Takahiro rolled his eyes, and he was sure this was more of their stupid, meaninless flirting. He would normally put his palms on his chest, push back away from him in a dramatic way, but Takahiro was so cold that the warmth was something he didn’t want to move away from. 

“Oh, yeah?” Takahiro raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“What tells you that?”

“‘Matsukawa - A kiss’.”

“What?” Issei grabbed both ends of the scarf with one hand, it still being wrapped around Takahiro’s neck, pulling him close, and he used his other hand to grab out the list from Takahiro’s pocket. He flipped it over and showed it to him. 

“That’s what you wrote.” Takahiro quickly snatched the note back and stared at it carefully. 

“Holy shit,” he mumbled. “That’s totally what I wrote.”

“Yeah.” Issei grabbed the paper and put it in one of his pockets. “How about it?”

“Isn’t it a little bit too early to be giving out Christmas gifts?”

“As long as you don’t tell anyone.” 

Takahiro reached up, and he placed his hands on both sides of Issei’s face. The cold fingers sent shivers down his spine. “I wouldn’t dare,” he whispered. There was a pink in his cheeks, but Issei was pretty sure that it wasn’t from being cold anymore. If anything, his face was burning hot.

“Alright then,” Issei shrugged, and Takahiro reached up, heels lifting off the ground only slightly to press his lips against Issei’s. His hands moved out of his pockets, and he hugged him, his hands sliding on his back and up. Their lips separated for a quick moment. 

“Warm,” Takahiro breathed out. He kissed him again quickly and pulled away to stare at him again. Issei pulled away with a slight chuckle, an upwards tilt on his lips. “Cold,” Takahiro said when he felt the cold hit his face. Issei wrapped the scarf correctly around Takahiro, tossing the ends over his shoulders. “Warm,” he mumbled through the scarf.

“Now do you want me to follow you home and help you carry things inside?”

“I think I do.” 

Issei pulled his own car keys from his pocket. “Then lead the way.” He started to make his way to his own car, but Takahiro grabbed his wrist and stopped him. 

“Wait,” he said, and he reached up to place a quick kiss on his cheek. “Okay, now, you can go. Hurry up. I’m freezing, and I want to bake cookies.”


End file.
